Her other needs M
by neon flux
Summary: ...seventeenth gesture...Lacus Clyne has other needs too, and he finds these out little by little as the series progress. M - rated gestures and implications for safe precautions.


* * *

**Seventeenth Gesture:**

leaving a mark…

* * *

_Not a kiss…not a mark on the lips._

_It wasn't enough that one holds her hand. It didn't suffice by a mere gesture of wrapping one's arm around her slender figure. _

_Somehow, it all wasn't enough – a frail emptiness and ferocious longing._

_But to desire someone in all intimacy, one may then surmise, when will it be?_

It was quiet. Everyone slept, hidden beneath their covers.

Under the radiance of the full moon, she stood by her lonesome, breathing in the known air. Somehow, the material she used to cover herself from the cool winds wasn't enough as she felt her body shiver in the cold. It was normal, she thought, as it was pretty late in the evening.

Then...just then...

A gust blew.

Arms wrapped around her waist – breaking her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

This scent...his scent was familiar and at most intoxicating that even she could not bear without.

Towering over her, she could feel some loose strands of his hair fall onthe side of her face, along with it came his steady breathing which gave her a feeling she was unfamiliar of. Her body was pressed against his masculine one, as an arm remained on her waist while the other motioned and laid across her shoulders.

In his arms, her fragrance filled him, reminding him of what it was like to hold her possessively.

"What are you doing still up?" he whispered, each word resounding clearly in the night.

"…nothing…just pondering." She replied, her voice a bit heavy as he started shifting his head until it was in level with hers.

He waited, as though guaging something before he began to speak. It was, he knew, one of those times when her guard fell down. From the way he held her, he could feel the tension she had been currently feeling. He inwardly smiled, it was the same thing he felt at that moment.

"…really…?" he spoke softly as he began to close his eyes, allowing himself to just feel her.

She felt his breath tingling and hot on her neck. This was unusual - - it was something different, the way he was acting was something she was not used to. She was about to question him out of her concern when he did something which startled her very being.

Parting his lips, he leaned further towards her skin, carressing it with his mouth...traversing through it.

Surprise took her as she let out a sharp gasp.

Words were cut from her as she felt rather very weak and unable to move while he began to motion towards the side of her jawline, then back to her neck, exploring the contours of her exposed flesh.

Gripping the handlebar tightly, she tried her hardest to contain the suddenly surging emotion. Closing her eyes, a new feeling surfaced within – strong in its entrance and as though a fire regaining its flame, devouring her being.

Tilting her head a bit to the side, she leaned back towards him, relaxing to his touch, caught up in the sudden act. The way she appeared then brought bolts within him as he gazed at her beneath the pale moonlight. Without a minute wasted, he lowered his head and unabashedly kissed the same.

Clutching the fabric of her dress by the shoulder, tasting every possible mould of flesh…his touch left a trail of blaze – hot on her skin, one followed by another, moving in different places and in various angles.

Lips momentarily parted as her eyes closed shut, she held on to the railings with whatever strength she could summon, feeling her knees trembling and threatening to waver. He wasn't done on his onslaught; it may have appeared that he himself lost control over his actions.

_'If this would continue...if this would not stop...then...then...'_

Unable to stop, perspiration started to form on their foreheads, the temperature suddenly striking high as the once cold surrounding was replaced with an extraordinary heat emanating from their beings.

_'Stop it...this should be stopped...or else...something might...I might...' _Her thoughts raced madly. Words after words flashed in her mind.

The hand that held her waist slowly descended, reaching up to the tip of her closely-held shirt, the thin covering of a blanket forgotten and falling off to the floor.

Then, his hand travelled further...

"Kira…" she was one to stop, regaining all possible energy she had left, her hand touched his as her eyes though a bit dazed looked through his face intently.

It was at the feel of his hand on the skin beneath her clothing that sprung her back to her defenses, as though waking her up from her own fleeting bliss.

Breathing hard himself, he cleared his throat and obliged,knowing full well the reason why she called his attention. It had been too much for the evening, he had to admit at the very least. A minute more, who knows what could have happened right then and there.

"I'm...sorry…" a bit exhausted, he spoke after a while silence as his heartbeat began to lessen its pace. Breaking away from his touch, she then breathed in some air, tugging her shirt and fixing the creases on her skirt. he did the same, moving a step or two backwards, releasing her from his grip as he rummaged about his hair through his fingers.

Unable to utter a single more word about what just took place, he reached for the momentarily-ignored blanket and laid the same over her shouders.

"We better go in..." was all he said, his eyes then clear and his actions back to the way it was - the way she had known him to act.

"I'll..." turning to face him, she again shifted her eyes towards the wide expanse, the memory of what just happened returning on her mind.

"...I'll just stay for a moment longer. You can go in first." she continued, her voice a bit frail as she couldn't find it in her to stare him in the eye.

After all, she still felt a bit hesitant after what happened.

_'We almost did it...'_

"Right." nodding his head in consent, he then excused himself but as he was about to enter, she spoke once more.

"Perhaps..." clearing her throat, she continued. "...perhaps I would consider _it,_ but not now - not at this particular hour." her cheeks flushed red, she had to look away, fighting hard the urge to glance at the reaction on his face.

Understanding and without another word, he then closed the door behind.

Once he was inside, he took a moment to ponder on what he just did with his back leaning against the door frame. He wasn't certain of what took over him that evening, but seeing her standing there with the moon's radiance on her alone brought within him an unusual and unexplainable desire – a desire which he fervently acted upon without thinking.

He wanted her - wanted her so badly that he did what he did. And it would have continued further had she not intervened.

And she did so at just the right moment.

It was with her words that he began to calm himself and rethink everything. In the end, patience, he surmised, was rewarding in itself.

And thus, if it was what was asked of him, and which he believed was the best suggestion anyone could make…

…he would wait - definitely, he would wait.

_Not a kiss…not a mark on the lips._

_But to desire someone in all intimacy, one may then surmise, when will the satisfaction be?_

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know either what got into me (why I wrote this), still, here it is so in the end, there's really nothing much to say but my gratitude to all who bothered to read this. Anyhow, I did not intend to bring the original "Her Other Needs" to the M rating, so I figured I could just place all the M rating gestures here. Again, thanks!


End file.
